


malec headcanons

by thewarlocksbitch



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: Malec, malec headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarlocksbitch/pseuds/thewarlocksbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>headcanons of the first time magnus and alec see each other naked</p>
            </blockquote>





	malec headcanons

  * they make the first time alec sees magnus really special, with everything slow, calculated, step by step. 

  * they’re laying together in bed when alec finally musters up the courage to reach over and play with the top button of magnus’s shirt 

  * magnus immediately reaches for alec, because he just _can’t_ help himself, but exerts heroic self control and sits still as alec undresses him 

  * once the shirt is off, alec tosses it over his shoulder and stares, completely fascinated and wondering how something as simple as a chest and bare arms could be so beautiful and captivating and _alive_

  * he starts at magnus’s torso, running his fingers over magnus’s skin and looking up to the warlock every few seconds, like he’s worried he’ll do something wrong. 

  * he watches magnus’s chest, paying attention to what made the warlock gasp, what made him hold his breath, what made him let it out. 

  * after encouraging nods and gentle smiles, alec replaced his fingers with his lips, pressing soft kisses where he had traced invisible lines, leaving no inch of skin unloved. 

  * he fucking _adores_ the spot where magnus’s belly button would have been, and spends a long time mouthing the delicate skin there 

  * when he starts to use his teeth, he’s really amused at the noises magnus makes, watching his boyfriends’ every facial expression and savoring every second of it, every flutter of his eyes and small turn of his lips. 

  * alec gets _really_ turned on when he finds out that magnus likes to be scratched and bitten _everywhere_ , and quickly moves his hands to hold the warlock down while he explores his chest, arms, throat, and face with his mouth, murmuring against magnus’s skin what he thinks of every single part of his body 

  * when he finally gets to magnus’s jeans, he fumbles with the zipper with unsteady hands and then pulls down the boxers with his teeth, making magnus laugh and shiver. 

  * seeing magnus already so hard really surprises him, and he has to stop for a moment to just stare 

  * then of course he stutters out how big magnus is while turning seventeen shades of red 

  * and he can’t stop slapping magnus’s ass 

  * _and he maybe even bites it a few times_

  * he kisses down magnus’s waistline, and even brushes his mouth over magnus’s hard member, making the warlock let out a startled groan 

  * alec wants to try going down on magnus _really_ bad, but magnus is dying to see all of him, too. 

  * alec crawls into magnus’s lap and kisses him hard as magnus slowly and lovingly undresses him, growling low in his throat when magnus passes a teasing hand over his crotch 

  * he gets nervous only when magnus finally reaches his boxers, and they stop for a moment, breathing hard and watching each other, until alec takes magnus’s hand and guides him to his waist 

  * magnus momentarily loses control of himself and yanks alec’s boxers off, crawling over him and catching alec’s choked off laugh in his mouth 

  * magnus bites his ear and throat as he walks his fingers downwards, just slowly enough to make alec whine with impatience 

  * when he finally takes alec into his hand, he sucks on Alec’s throat and murmurs, “you’re fucking hot, alexander.” 

  * magnus can’t stop admiring alec aloud between breaths 

  * by the time magnus has kissed halfway down his chest, alec is a sweaty, shaking mess, every nerve under the surface of his skin set off, the explosions of feelings so powerful erupting everywhere that they shock him senseless. 

  * he’s completely incoherent when magnus reaches his waistline; magnus is enjoying it all too much, murmuring dirty words against Alec’s flushed skin and watching with glinting eyes as the shadowhunter unraveled slowly into something close to insanity. 

  * magnus doesn’t want to rush into anything, but when alec is yanking at his hair and moaning his name, when he sits up and starts _begging_ for it, magnus goes down on him 

  * alec immediately falls silent and watches, barely blinking, his fists clutching and un-clutching in magnus’s sweat soaked hair, his breath coming and going in fast, stuttering pants 

  * he doesn’t last long. 

  * when he comes, magnus lets him buck shallowly and roughly into his mouth, happily swallowing every drop 

  * Magnus had never heard alec cuss so much, and it really turns him on 

  * once alec comes off his high and goes soft in magnus’s mouth, magnus slowly licks the excess cum from his stomach, keeping eye contact the whole time. 

  * alec can’t form a single word without stuttering, so he just kisses magnus instead 

  * he’s not messing around anymore; he knows _exactly_ what he wants 

  * he pushes magnus down and crawls over him, straddling his hips and grinding against him as he bends over him, determined to mark every part of him with bites and bruises. 

  * before this, alec had never realized just how badly he wanted magnus, and now that he could do all the things he had dreamed of, he didn’t think he could stop 

  * (not that either of them wanted to) 

  * “I want,” alec gasped, “no, I _need_ to know _every part_ of you.” 

  * he nips at magnus’s chin, giggling when stubble tickles his lips 

  * they eventually take turns just touching each other, bare skin to bare skin, turning everything to fire 

  * when alec feels how hard magnus still is, he presses his face into magnus’s neck and kisses him sweetly, already trailing down 

  * “Alexander?” Magnus asks with a shaking voice, and Alec keeps kissing downwards. 

  * He pauses just at the top of magnus’s thighs.“I am nowhere _near_ being done with you, Magnus Bane.”





End file.
